


Officer in charge of morale

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it takes to make a country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer in charge of morale

After four years, four battles, three babies but no weddings, too many funerals, and not enough birthday cakes, John found himself appointed Officer in Charge of Morale. He tried to protest, but all that got him was a Second in Command.

"How about a barbeque?"

Rodney took the chair in John's quarters where they've spent an hour throwing ideas back and forth.

"Yeah, I saw that episode of M*A*S*H, too," John says, but he still writes it down, adding Rodney's suggestion to a short list that includes: ice cream, better mattresses, fireworks, and sex. In fact, most of those are Rodney's suggestions.

"It'll be Atlantis Independence Day," Rodney continues. "We'll do the barbeque, the ice cream, and the fireworks."

"You gonna hand out condoms to make sure everyone gets the sex, too?"

One of John's new responsibilities, Elizabeth explains, is fielding complaints. Rodney laughs, but then an anthropologist knocks on John's door one night, and Rodney falls off the bed. The next day, he sets up a data pad outside John's door for uninterrupted complaining. Radek calls it the Suggestion Box, and the three of them go through it over dinner.

All complaints are anonymous, but Rodney points out his science division's suggestions, and John knows his Marines. In general, the Marines complain about the scientists; the scientists complain about the food.

"Your party is a good idea, Colonel," Radek says.

"My idea," Rodney tells him.

Radek continues, because he wasn't talking to Rodney. "When Czechoslovakia was cut in two, getting drunk with your fellow man was a very important step to unity."

Rodney laughs. "That's all it took to make your country, huh?"

Elizabeth loves the barbeque idea when John explains it, surprising them both. Rodney gapes with half a Powerbar in his mouth.

"You're giving him permission to get his Marines drunk?"

"No," Elizabeth says. "I'm giving our Morale Officer permission to throw a party."

Elizabeth has a voice that reminds John of his junior high vice principal. He spent a lot of time in her office, too.

"I trust he will use good judgement."

John nods. "Yes, ma'am."

Rodney is close on his heels when they leave the office. "You're putting Ronon in charge of the keg, aren't you?"


End file.
